Not Letting Go
by Zirana
Summary: Letty meets a girl that tries to take Dom away from her. Will Letty give up or fight back?


Title: Not Letting Go  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!  
  
A/N: Okay, I just wanted everybody to know that this takes place before the movie!! Thanks, please R&R!!  
  
-Zirana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was leaning against my car looking around the crowded street. It was another race that we have regularly and I was looking for my boyfriend, Dom. I expected to see him surrounded with skanks but I couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
Suddenly, I felt two large arms wrap around my waist. "Looking for me?" I turned around to be facing Dom.  
  
I smiled. "Yeah but I thought you'd be talking with those sluts over there." I gestured to the crowded area of skanks. His face grew serious.  
  
"Letty, you know I'd never cheat on you." I thought for a second. It was true. Ever since he came back from Lompoc two years ago, I haven't seen him with another girl. Well, I've seen him talking with other girls but I'd just chase them off. They're just a bunch of fuckin' sluts.  
  
I turned my body so I was directly in front of him. "Yeah, I know." He smiled and kissed me deeply. I smiled against his mouth as his arms went up my shirt, massaging my back lightly. He pushed my lips apart with his tongue and slid it in my mouth. Damn, this feels good.  
  
"Dominic! Stop making out! It's time to race!" Hector, our friend, yelled. We pulled apart and I laughed.  
  
"You'd better go before Hector makes a scene." He smiled at me.  
  
"Yeah, wish me luck?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "You don't need it". He laughed and kissed me. I smiled. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." He waved as he walked toward his car. I caught jealous and nasty looks from all the girls. I just smiled.  
  
When I was about to go watch the race, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Mia. She looked nervous. "What is it, Mia? Is everything alright?" I asked, concerned.  
  
She sighed. "Nothings wrong, Letty. It's just...Edwin asked me if I wanted to go out next Friday and I don't know what to say." I looked at her, confused.  
  
"What? What's wrong with Edwin?"  
  
"Oh, nothing! I would love to but do you think Dom would let me?"  
  
I almost laughed. "Of course! Dom just doesn't want you going out with some pervert he hasn't met!" She smiled.  
  
"Thanks Letty!" She squealed and ran back towards Edwin. I sighed and look back toward the race. Damn, it was over but Dom won, I saw Hector handing him a wad of cash. I walked over to the crowed, telling skanks to fuck off. Dominic came up in front of me and picked me up. I laughed, "Told you that you didn't need luck." He smiled and put me back down. He kissed me lightly and looked around. I tilted my head to the side, "Who ya lookin' for?"  
  
"Oh, Mia. She's supposed to count the money."  
  
"She's with Edwin."  
  
"Edwin?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll explain later." Then all of a sudden, a blond girl with bright pink leather pants, a matching no straps top and white boots came over to me and Dom. I was about to tell her to leave but Dom just smiled.  
  
"Catsy! I haven't seen you in, like, forever!" She smiled back and they hugged. I felt jealously roar up through me.  
  
She giggled, "I know! It's been so long!"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought you moved to New York!!"  
  
"I did but I moved back here a couple weeks ago." I nudged Dom in the arm and he looked at me. I gave him my who-the-fuck-is-this look.  
  
"Oh, Cat? This is my girlfriend, Letty. Letty? This is Cat. I've known her since 1st grade! She was Mia's best friend." Cat gave me the bitchiest look anybody's ever gave me. Ah fuck, now I have to deal with this chick.  
  
Her expression quickly changed as she looked back at Dom. "What do you mean "was"? Where is the doll?" I almost threw up. Dom pointed over to Mia. "Alright! I'll be right back!" She yelled and ran over to Mia.  
  
Fuck, I've known this girl for 2 minuets and I already hate her guts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Okay! Let me get two things straight here! I'm not going to turn this girl into a Mary Sue and I'm not going to disappoint all of you Letty and Dom fans!! Please R&R!!!  
  
-Zirana 


End file.
